To Protect
by Sabaku no Karmi
Summary: Lo único que deseaba era protegerlo, como no pude proteger a aquella persona… sacrifiqué mi vida; Para salvarlo. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Kanda Yû" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas
1. Ichi

**Disclaimer: _D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Kanda Yû" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas_**

 **Género: _Tragedy_**

 **Emoción: _Concordia_**

 **Elemento: _Tierra_**

 **Rated: _M_**

 _El primer Drabble solo constará de 132 palabras, una pequeña introducción. Ligero Yullen, no muy explicito._

 ** _Ichi_**

* * *

 _Lo único que deseaba era protegerlo, como no pude proteger a aquella persona…_

 _Debido a que estoy agradecido con él, debido a la culpa que siento por haber ayudado a que ese monstruo despierte, sacrifiqué mi vida…_

 _Para salvarlo…_

Un espadachín, actual General de la Orden Negra, en su búsqueda por el Decimocuarto tuvo varios inconvenientes, de no ser por la propuesta de Tiedoll – la cual consistía en convertirse en General – no hubiera podido continuar su búsqueda, sin que lo juzguen por traición.

Kanda Yu se había prometido a sí mismo, salvar a Allen Walker de su Noé interior, aquel que el mismo impulsó a despertar con su Inocencia.

 _Está bien, estaré bien, ya que…_

 _Pude contemplar de nuevo, en mi último aliento, los ojos de Allen Walker, y no del Noah._

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado, segun tengo entendido, Concordancia es un sentimiento de armonía, y pues, si lo haya utilizado de acuerdo a las reglas por favor me lo hagan saber.

un abrazo psicologico y besos virtuales.

Sabaku no Karmi_


	2. Nii

**Disclaimer: _D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Kanda Yû" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas_**

 **Género: _Tragedy_**

 **Emoción: _Concordia_**

 **Elemento: _Tierra_**

 **Rated: _M_**

 _Este drabble consta de 393 palabras._

 ** _Nii_**

* * *

Con los brazos cansados, los ropajes hechos jirones, su tatuaje de la maldición expuesta en todo su esplendor, aquella atadura la cual creyó haber sido liberado por el ser que se encontraba frente a él.

 ** _No…_**

Aquel no era Allen Walker; por supuesto, había olvidado el motivo por el cual seguía atacándolo, el albino frente a él, con mirada vacía y sonrisa irónica era _Nea Walker._

Un respiro...

Es todo lo que le otorgó para luego seguir atacando a diestra y siniestra.

 _Estoy acabando toda mi energía, y él sigue como si nada…_

Nea estaba solo esquivando los ataques, además de bloquearlos si amenazaba con darle. Los rasguños que el espadachín tenía eran de haber recibido golpes directos de la espada del Noah, que a pesar de ser pocos, eran demasiado precisos.

Y por un pequeño descuido; sucedió…

Los tobillos del General habían sido mutilados, provocándole en un alarido de dolor, la incapacidad de volver a ponerse de pie. Su sangre brotaba de la herida haciéndole sentir mareado, pero sintió una punzada en el pecho, de nuevo aquella maldición despertaba para intentar sanar a su portador. Al menos lo agradecía ahora, que debía acabar con ese asqueroso imbécil y que despierte Allen de su interior.

\- Maldito – mascullaba apretando la mandíbula – te haré desaparecer pedazo de mierda.

Al intentar incorporarse, Nea lo golpeó con el mango de la espada.

\- Ja! – lanzó una sonora carcajada –

Sujetó el cabello negro azulado del espadachín; para con un rodillazo, al incorporarlo, provoque que tosa sangre debido al golpe.

\- _Allen Walker ha muerto_ – espetó con una sonrisa sínica – intentar traerlo de vuelta será imposible, a menos que… - hincándose hasta su altura – me mates. – dijo esto último con sorna.

Esa frase – **_Allen Walker ha muerto…_** \- se repetía en su subconsciente.

Algo en él despertó con furia, se incorporó con una fuerza que sabe Dios de donde salió y le cortó el brazo derecho al Noah, el cual estaba sujetando aún su cabello. Sus ojos azul mar estaban destellando ira. Con un grito invocó nuevamente sus dos espadas y comenzó a atacar al noah.

Éste evadía como podía los ataques del espadachín, quien estaba tan cegado que repartía tajos a diestra y siniestra, cercenando parte de la carne del noah, que igualmente estaba comenzando a escupir sangre debido a los cortes.

\- Si está muerto, haré que resucite. – gruñó contra el catorceavo.

* * *

He aquí el segundo drabble, no soy muy buena cuando se trata de violencia, mi escritura se basa mas en esconder (censurar) lo explicito en palabras suaves y pues, si lo haya utilizado de acuerdo a las reglas por favor me lo hagan saber, ya que es la primera vez (creo) que intento hacer rated M. Me es dificil la verdad describir escenas así.

un abrazo psicológico y besos virtuales.

Sabaku no Karmi_


	3. San

**Disclaimer: _D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Kanda Yû" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas_**

 **Género: _Tragedy_**

 **Emoción: _Concordia_**

 **Elemento: _Tierra_**

 **Rated: _M_**

 _Este drabble consta de 380 palabras segun word; y 379 segun el contadordepalabras Mi cabeza se confundió de sobremanera, no sé cual sera la palabra de mas o menos, pero es asi._

 _sin mas retrasos._

 ** _San_**

* * *

De nuevo ese lago aparecía ante él, aquel con las flores las cuales nacen del barro y luchan para asomarse a la superficie y florecer en su esplendor y grata belleza.

Ese lugar solo significaba una cosa:

 _Mi tiempo se agota…_

Pues así era, Kanda Yuu estaba al borde del colapso. Esta vez su fuerza vital era limitada, la maldición aun cuando seguía viva, no era tan fuerte como para mantenerlo vivo ante tantos golpes de materia oscura, la cual estaba otorgándole aquel monstruo.

En su mente veía el paisaje lleno de aquellos brotes de loto, floreciendo del barro, para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvieran a ser prisioneras de aquel fango pantanoso que en realidad era restos de su sangre por el suelo del campo de batalla, sangre tanto de él, como de Nea.

Aquel sujeto que desde su nacimiento acompañó a Allen dormido hasta que se adentró en el arca hace tiempo atrás, para luego despertar por completo con solo un descuido.

Increíblemente, ambos estaban agotados, el brazo del albino, el cual había sido amputado por el espadachín, estaba regenerándose, para sorpresa del mismo ojimar; una alerta fue aquella visión del pequeño lago en la nada, estaba muriendo.

Pero no iba a rendirse, debía proteger a como dé lugar a aquel idiota que vivía por humanos y akumas, aquel Moyashi que era tan estúpido como para casi sacrificar su propia vida para salvarlo de aquella maldición. Pues aunque le cueste creerlo, e incluso admitirlo, él era la segunda persona la cual deseaba proteger después de Alma, a quien a pesar de todo no logró salvar.

Los ataques eran cada vez menos precisos, pero veía cambios; oh si, los notaba… Nea estaba comenzando a dudar en atacarlo, eso solo tenía lugar a una hipótesis; Moyashi estaba despertando.

Sentía ya su cuerpo desfallecer, así que se dijo a sí mismo; _todo en este último ataque_. Pues bien, había tratado de no despedazarlo, claro que no lo mataría, moyashi aún seguía allí.

Ni el supo como logró arrebatarle la espada al Noah, pero en este ataque exorcizaría al albino, perdiendo así sus últimas energías.

\- Kanda espera! – oyó la voz de Allen, un segundo antes de atravesar tanto a mugen como la espada del mismo en su estómago.

* * *

Bien, supongo que el barro cuenta como elemento Tierra. Espero sus reviews, y agradezco a Pajaritoazul por el review.

un abrazo psicológico y besos virtuales.

Sabaku no Karmi_


	4. Shi

**Disclaimer: _D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Kanda Yû" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas_**

 **Género: _Tragedy_**

 **Emoción: _Concordia_**

 **Elemento: _Tierra_**

 **Rated: _M_**

 _Este drabble consta de 456 palabras segun el contadordepalabras._

 ** _Shi_**

* * *

Los ojos del albino comenzaron a cambiar de miel a gris de manera oscilante, su voz era distorsionada entre la melodía atontada de Allen y el tono frío de Nea, sujetaba el mango de las espadas con ambas manos, mientras el espadachín se desplomaba lentamente quedando de rodillas.

\- Tsk.. gaaa! – se quejaba escupiendo sangre – ha.. ha.. ha.. – su respiración era quebrada debido al dolor. – Kan…da… - llamó la voz de Allen luchando por salir.

El mencionado había deshecho la presión en las armas, sus ojos azul mar estaban perdiendo lentamente su brillo.

Nea logró desenterrar las armas de su cuerpo, y con una sonrisa amenazaba con acabar al ojimar, pero algo se lo impedía, una fuerza estaba atacando tanto su cuerpo como su mente impidiendo que concluyera la horrible masacre.

Con una mano sujetó sus hebras jalándolas levemente, intentando que el dolor le distrajera de aquel arrebato de conciencia.

\- Gaa.. no.. te deja..ré ma..tarlo.. – decía la voz de Allen.

Pero Nea lo ignoró, sujeto la espada mas grande con ambas manos, y junto con su peso se dejó caer hacia el espadachín para así encajar la hoja ya manchada de sangre en su pecho. pero sintió también un pinchazo entre sus costillas.

\- Allen… – llamó con voz débil el ojimar, sonriendo ligeramente – M-Moya-shi

El susodicho, quien se había dejado caer inconsciente su peso sobre el General, levantó un poco la cabeza, encontrándose así con su compañero exorcista.

\- K-Kanda… . – se sorprendió observándolo, estaba realmente demacrado – tu, por qué…

Y allí estaba de nuevo, la voz quebradiza, la actitud infantil, sus lágrimas…

Pero, esas orbes grises, con ese brillo angelical, definitivamente era Moyashi.

\- Ba-ka M-Moyashi – rió tosiendo – estás aplas-tando-me … - en un susurro apenas audible se quejó.

Pero no tenía remedio, el albino no tenía fuerzas mas que para moverse a un lado.

Allí estaban ellas, por doquier, rodeándole. Las flores que eran parte de él, llamándolo para fundirse en el lodo junto a ellas; y volver a nacer en otra vida, pues ésta estaba ya llegando a su punto final.

\- Kanda escú-chame… resiste… debes vivir… - intentaba mantenerlo consciente el albino – como crees que me siento! BaKanda tú…!

\- Pude… Protegerte… - fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios, con una sonrisa observó al albino, quien era un mar de lagrimas mezcladas con la sangre seca de su rostro. – estamos a mano Mo-yashi

Al concluir esa frase, la vista se le oscureció, escuchaba la voz del Moyashi alejada…

 _ **Kanda!... Kan** da!... Yuu!_ – fue lo ultimo que escuchó, en un eco casi inaudible, para luego encontrarse en ese infinito jardín acuoso lleno de sus flores; aquellas ilusiones que lo definían.

Se quedaría allí hasta despertar nuevamente como otro ser.

\- T _e veré en otra vida… Moyashi_ – mencionó para caer en el sueño eterno… de la muerte.

* * *

He aquí el ultimo Drabble, la muerte de Kanda cuenta para mí como una tragedia. Una horrible -se pone a llorar- lo siento Yuu T^T!

Doy este conjunto por finalizado, espero los reviews y al proximo reto con ansias.

Un abrazo psicológico y besos virtuales! Los Amodoroquiero!

Sabaku no Karmi


End file.
